Velociraptor
General Statistics *Name: Velociraptor mongoliensis *Name Meaning: Fast Thief *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 2 meters (6 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Velociraptorinae *Place Found: Mongolia, China, Russia *Describer: Osborn,1924 Dinosaur King Statistics *Appears in: Move Cards (Critical Block, Final Fury) *Power (TCG): 1100 *Sign: Rock (Move Cards) **TCG: Scissors (Dinosaur) *Owner: Seth, Rod (Alpha Gang) *Name: Dill (ディル Diiru) (Dainason) *Dinosaur Defeated: Chomp *Appearances: Ruff and Ready (only as card), Metal Imbalance, Dueling Dinos *Other: Seth turned the Velociraptor card from a normal rectangular shape into a triangular card that is grey like a Dinosaur Card on the front and yellow-orange like a Move Card on the back (likely including the Velociraptors' original card along with the 2 Normal Moves with Velociraptor in them), also featuring red, blue, and yellow dots corresponding in arrangement to the Rock-Paper-Scissors sign used in the arcade game. There are 3 Velociraptors in the card, and each glows a different color while attacking: yellow, blue, and red (which match up with the colors for scissors, paper, and rock, respectively). Move Cards ;Critical Block :Velociraptors prevented Chomp from using his Move Card. They were also used on Ace and Paris. ;Final Fury :The Velociraptors latched onto Chomp and threw him around, defeating him. TCG Lores ;Sneak Attack :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can return it to your hand and then Dino Slash a Dinosaur that's not named "Velociraptor" from your hand. ;Elemental Shift: Lightning (Raging Velociraptor) :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur's Element is both Wind and Lightning until the end of the turn. You cannot use this ability during an attack. Anime Their card was discovered in Australia by Seth in Ruff and Ready after Iguanodon broke open a rock; at the time it was a Dinosaur Card with no Element symbol on the back. He took the card with him, hiding its discovery from the Alpha Gang. In the next episode, he did experiments on them using a lot of electricity, making them evolve into a triangular card. This card was, according to Seth, based on the research that Dr. Z did so far, and contained 2 Move Cards. He showed up at the iron refinery and used the new card with Terry's Alpha Scanner to help the Alpha Gang, using Critical Block to counter Chomp's attempt to use Lightning Strike. When Terry was nearly beaten by Chomp's Electric Charge, Seth used Final Fury to defeat Chomp. In the next episode, he gave the card to Rod and Laura when he tasked them with collecting all of the Dinosaur Cards. Rod had Terry use Critical Block to counter Ace's Cyclone and Paris' Metal Wing. Mesozoic Meltdown A Velociraptor trio was briefly seen in Fate of the Cosmos onboard the Space Pirates' ship running with the Deinonychus trio after all of their dinosaurs were freed. Trivia *In the arcade game, there are a trio of pink Velociraptors that appear when Player 2 (right side) uses one of their moves. *Both the Critical Block and Final Fury arcade cards each have artworks that display the Velociraptor attacking the opponent and standing beside the dinosaur using the Move. The only way to distinguish the two Moves is by comparing the Japanese names: Final Fury has 4 characters in its name; Critical Block has 5 characters in its name, the last of which looks like a backwards capital "J" with a double-quote mark in the top-right gap. *Artwork from various versions of both Critical Block and Final Fury arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Pin Down, Pile On, Elemental Tag Team, Elemental Elite, Final Fury (DKDS only), and Confusing Leap. *Though a triangle shape may suggest the card had three abilities, only two Moves are shown to be used, though because the card was originally an ordinary Dinosaur Card, that card may have been the third point. If it could be used as a Dinosaur Card to summon Velociraptor without needing another dinosaur to "use" them, however, is never addressed. *This was the only actual Dinosaur Card in the anime to not have an Element, though other dinosaurs in Normal Moves also lacked Elements. *The back of the anime's Velociraptor "Multiple Move" card (seen in the Gallery) is what is shown on the "tally screen" at the end of the episode. The version seen during the actual episode is a mirror image, with the white shapes on the opposite sides and the red, yellow, and blue dots going counterclockwise instead of clockwise. *After they were recalled by Rod in Dueling Dinos, they were never used again, though they might be rescued by the D-Team when the Alpha Gang went to the D-Team's lab in Tricks of the Traitor. Gallery File:Velociraptor_card.jpg|Velociraptor TCG Card Veloci2.jpg|Raging Velociraptor TCG Card Pin down TCG Card.jpeg|Pin Down TCG Card featuring Velociraptor 20100409131142f21.jpg|Final Fury arcade card File:Final_Fury.jpg|Velociraptors attack Acrocanthosaurus Screen shot 2012-03-26 at 3.28.12 PM.png|Velociraptor anime card (original) Screen shot 2012-03-26 at 3.13.55 PM.png|Velociraptor anime card (Multiple Move) Screen shot 2012-03-26 at 3.13.39 PM.png|Velociraptor anime card (Multiple Move, back) Velo nagoya.gif|Velociraptor in NagoyaTV Velociraptor (alternate).png|Alternate pink Velociraptor (NOT Alpha form) File:Velociraptor chibi.png|Dill (Dainason) File:Velociraptor_skeleton.gif|Velociraptor skeleton Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dainason